Ninja Rank
Here is an overview of the shinobi system in which will be in place within the village of Kirigakure. One would ask about the ranking system and such, and how would one be ranked up or whatnot. Well, here's the thing. Ranking up more than likely would have something to do with RP involvement, RP skill, and the overall attitude about the RP. With that being said, ranking up will require activity, skill, and a positive attitude about RPing in general. We're not going to press on people or kick people for not Rping, the RPers that don't RP just won't be able to progress like everyone else does. Fair, simple, and not really much to argue against. In addition to this, Spars, Training, and Missions will alot for extra points on the slot. With each training session, one earns .25 points with each training session with a max of 1 point in that category per week. When one reaches the 4 Rank, one will have to earn .25 points in order to get a 5 in that rank - To master. Genin/ C Rank Shinobi These shinobi have acquired the skills in order to be recognized as a shinobi. At this level one is able to do the following. * As a genin/ C - Rank Shinobi, one is able to have access to the basic academy-level Jutsu. * As a genin/ C - Rank Shinobi, one is able to begin with 3 Jutsu. If one wished to have access to the "Hiding within the Mist" technique one must have water release, and have at least a 2 in Ninjutsu, and for silent killing, one must have at least a 2 in speed and a 2 in Taijutsu in order for the jutsu to be accounted. (Genin can have this technique starting off if these conditions are followed.) * As a genin/ C-Rank Shinobi one starts off with 12 points (With the exception of the clans with * having a small boost of .5), with one category able to be at the most 3. When points are allocated for RP weekly though, the highest that one can level up to is 3.5 in an area, the max for a genin being 16 points before having to level up in order for their skills to be further honed. * As a genin/ C-Rank Shinobi, one is able to learn a total 6 C- Rank and below level Jutsu or 5 C- Rank or below jutsu and one B- Ranked Jutsu total. The exception to this though, if one fails the chuunin exam, one is able to learn one more C-Rank Jutsu for the next examination, if it is failed again, the same rule apply. So a genin can grow if they have failed the examination by learning more C-Rank jutsu, BUT they are unable to have more than 16 points for their skills, or learn higher level jutsu. * Genin may start off one only one basic element (Earth, Fire, Water, Wind or Lightning; talk to a staff about having Yin Release or Yang release). This also varies on bloodline elements, so please talk to staff about it. * Genin may have summonings, but the summonings have to be within reason of a Gennin's capability. The Summon has to be a younger and a smaller variant of that given species. Genin are require to receive contracts from Jounin + or Family Contracts. The summoning is not very strong nor can it last very long. Chuunin/ B Rank Shinobi These shinobi have pushed themselves to the next step and have been able to achieve the next step, and are able to do the following. * As a chuunin/ B - Rank shinobi, one is able to have access to have the natural stats of a higher Genin, starting off at 15 points, if the genin didn't already get that far before chuunin. If the Genin maxed out the points, then the Chuunin would start off with 17 instead of 15. The max that one Chuunin can train for is 20. * Chuunin also are able to gain access to more jutsu, 7 to start off with. With the 7 jutsu, two may be B- Rank, one may be A-Rank. * The max number of stats one can have as Chuunin in one slot is 4.5, the rest having to be 4 and under. * Chuunin may start/have two basic elements (Earth, Fire, Water, Wind or Lightning; Talk to a staff about Yin release and Yang release.). This also varies on bloodline elements, so please talk to staff about it. * Chuunin may have the "teenage" variant, or a growing variant of that said species, chuunin are not allowed to start off with their own summons, chuunin, if no summon by this time, would still be required to receive a contract from a Jounin + or Family Contracts. The skill of the summon are not as strong as they could be. Jounin/ A Rank Shinobi These shinobi have continued to hone their skills and become stronger. No matter what is thrown at them, they were able to push themselves farther than what they were yesterday, not giving up, and are able to do the following. * As a jounin/ A - Rank Shinobi, one has the benefits of all of the lesser rank shinobi stated above. * As a jounin/ A - Rank Shinobi, one is able to have the stats starting at 20, if at this at Chuunin, the Jounin may start off at 21. With this, the Jounin can have up to 5 points in two categories, as well as having a max at 25 points able to be earned through RP. * As a jounin/ A - Rank Shinobi, one is able to have 12 jutsu, B- Rank and down being freely chosen. With this though, a jounin is allowed to have three A - Ranks as well as one S Rank technique, the S - Rank technique having to be trained though. * Jounin may start/have three basic elements or two elements and an Advanced. * Jounin may have/ choose summonings. Jounin are required to have a life size, or a bigger variant if a smaller creature, of a said species. jounin also are able to teach summonings to Chuunin and genin. The skill of the said summon are strong. Elite Jounin/ S - Rank Shinobi These shinobi have pushed and pried and endured in order to make their way known, and more than likely, shinobi within this class are well known within the village, as well as without. Their name may strike fear into the hearts of the enemies. As an Elite jounin/ S - Rank Shinobi, one is able to have the benefits of the lesser rank Shinobi stated above. * As an Elite jounin/ S - Rank Shinobi, one is able to have stats starting at 25, if this is already achieved at Jounin level, then the person may have 26 points that can be distributed. * As an Elite jounin/ S - Rank Shinobi, one is able to have 5 points in whichever categories in which they choose. * As an Elite jounin/ S - Rank Shinobi, one is able to 15 jutsu to start off, A - Rank and down being free chosen, with 1 S - Rank Technique an additional 2 S Rank techniques able to be learned. * Elite jounin's max stats stop at 28. * Elite jounin may only have three elements and an advanced nature, this is also based on Bloodline was well. If a bloodline only requires two elements and an Advanced, they do not get allowed a third element. * Elite jounin may have summons that get a tad bit crazy - Their size as well as their skills going to a range not seen normally; them having the ability to be quite a bit of trouble. Categories Within the shinobi world, one is able to travel different routes. With different routes comes different skill sets and abilities and such that one in which was not in the category would not be able to attain. These routes consist of Anbu, Missing Nin (Rogue), Sannin, Sage, Kage. Hunter - Nin. * Being Hunter- Nin, one has a different sort of ranking system, them able to go into this foundation if they have a dark mindset. They can only join at genin if they have no family to take care of them. * Hunter - Nin. have additional dark attributes, them having access to the skill, "Killing Intent" within the mist village. * Hunter - Nin. also are less likely to have fear from something, them being trained to be emotionless when it comes down to certain things. Missing Nin, or Rogue Ninja * This shinobi can be at any rank, but the power they obtain while they are gone depends on if they are able to survive without a village to call home. With bandits, cold-blooded killers, and diseases within the shinobi lands, lower rank shinobi leaving the village are more prone to dying than someone older or of higher skill. * Rogue Ninja just don't obtain strength magically, they have to endure the same harsh training everyone else does, and should be recorded somewhere as evidence. * These Ninja can have access to dark characteristics and more than likely will be cold blooded people. Seven Swordsmen The Seven Swordsmen are, as perhaps thought, a group of personal guards consisting of 7 people. These people can be notable shinobi through the land, however it is not a far idea to think that those unworthy can be selected for this group. Its purpose within Kirigakure is to be the personal guard of the Mizukage, whom they will generally value their lives for. The actual strength and effectiveness of the guad will vary from person to person, though seasoned guards are noted to be skilled to some extent when in comparison to a new one that would not had much capability in the beginning. This makes them dangerous individuals, so they should be if they are to be the guards of the Mizukage. It should be noted that these people also are to hold a great deal of respect from the people, given their powerful position to assist the Mizukage. Given the polticial view of the Swordsmen, they are also liable candidates for the next Mizukage if the prior was to lose the job by some means (assassination, stepping down; etc.) A well-known Swordsmen is also capable of leading groups of their own, it is not uncommon to hear of a Swordsmen having lackeys. The general amount of influence a Swordsmen will have depends upon their actions to further their own politcial agenda. However, if a Swordmen fails to get very far then they are more prone to having problems. I.E, a Swordsmen having to go rogue, having their sword taken; etc. The swords and their wielders *Hiramekarei: N/A *Kabutowari: N/A *Kiba: Kyu (Nier) *Kubikiribōchō: Isao Ichijiku (OrochiKarasu) *Nuibari: Katsuro (EphialtesxDominiviri) *Samehada: N/A *Shibuki: N/A As a side note, it should be mentioned that the Swordsmen databook maxes out at 30 points. Sage * Sage have understood, and have decided to live life respecting nature, and have grown mature enough to take in the world around them, observing it, and have taken on the role of giving back to not only the village, but the shinobi world. * The ability to use natural chakra becomes able to be accessed; and sage mode becomes available. * Sages are able to teach one level higher Jutsu ranking to Gennin and Chuunin, due to their wisdom and experience. * Sage are able to have max stats at 35. Kage * The Kage is the person with the last say in IC commands, their word triumphing above all. * The Kage is someone that the people look up to ultimately for guidance; the Kage being a symbol of strength within the village. * Anyone can become Kage, but the thing is, the road to becoming a Kage is a road that not many can handle, the pain, the suffering, the amount that one has to endure is sometimes too great for the average shinobi to handle. * The Kage MUST have knowledge in Fuinjutsu. * The Kage is revered and is considered to be the strongest within the village, them able to have a total of 38 points maximum.